Season Parallels
'Season Parallels' Pilot - Audition - The Purple Piano Project *Someone's singing talent is discovered when he is heard singing in the shower – Finn (Pilot) / Sam (Audition) *Opening montage that ends with a slushie to the face – Rachel (Pilot) / Kurt (Audition) / Finn (The Purple Piano Project) *Football coach is introduced - Ken (Pilot ) / Beiste (Audition). *A teacher gets in trouble for supposedly touching a student inappropriately - Sandy to Hank (Pilot) / Beiste to Brittany (Audition). *Auditions to get into Glee Club take place - Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Tina (Pilot) / Sunshine and Sam (Audition) / Blaine and Sugar (The Purple Piano Project) *The sing a song to inspire - Don't Stop Believin', to inspire theirselves (Pilot) / Empire State of Mind, to inspire new members (Audition) /'' We Got the Beat, to inspire new members (The Purple Piano Project). *Rachel sings a solo - ''On My Own (Pilot) / What I Did For Love (Audition) *A male character in the glee club leaves - Hank (Pilot) / Matt (Audition) / Sam (The Purple Piano Project ). *Musical rivals performance, which intimidate some New Directions members - Vocal Adrenaline perform Rehab, which intimidates New Directions (Pilot) / NYADA hopefuls perform Anything Goes / Anything You Can Do, which intimidates Rachel and Kurt (The Purple Piano Project). *A song is sung in the Courtyard - Empire State of Mind (Audition) / It's Not Unusual (The Purple Piano Project). *Beiste makes a pig squeal - In Figgins' office (Audition) / In staff room (The Purple Piano Project) *The opening montage is with Jacob interviewing the kids of the Glee Club - About their summer (Audition) / About their senior year (The Purple Piano Project) *Quinn watches the final performance from the balcony - With Sue and Santana, Don't Stop Believin' (Pilot) / Alone, You Can't Stop the Beat (The Purple Piano Project) *The final number is performed by the orginal 6 (or one of them) - Don't Stop Believin' , Pilot (Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt) / What I Did For Love , Audition (Rachel) / You Can't Stop The Beat, The Purple Piano Project (Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Kurt) *A performance is sung in front of people, and they never noticed/or disliked it - Empire State Of Mind ''(Audition) / ''We Got The Beat ''(The Purple Piano Project) Showmance - Britney/Brittany - I Am Unicorn *The plot revolves around the Glee club members being unhappy with Will's choice of music. *Sexual performance at pep rally – ''Push It / Toxic. *Brittany's first one - Brittany's first appearance / Brittany's first solo. *Rachel performs the last song of the episode and both are directed towards Finn - Take a Bow / The Only Exception. *Rachel gets a solo - Take a Bow / The Only Exception *Emma's boyfriend is introduced - Admits she's dating Ken / Introduces Carl. *Jacob Ben Israel gets over-excited about the New Directions performance at the pep rally - First one to cheer at the end of Push It / Makes repeated remarks about how hot the performance is and pinches a dude's butt (starts 'Sex Riot') during Toxic. *An adult special guest star appears - John Stamos as Carl Howell (Britney/Brittany) / Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran (I Am Unicorn) Acafellas - Grilled Cheesus - Asian F *Mention of the annual Sing-a-long Sound of Music. *Kurt and Mercedes have a bump in their friendship – Mercedes' crush / Religious differences. *Mercedes' first solo of the season. In both cases (or at least, the first two), the song is inspired by Kurt - Bust Your Windows / I Look to You. *The Musical "Yentl" is in Glee - Rachel mentions Barbra Streisand and later Stanley mentions "Yentl" / Rachel sings Papa, Can You Hear Me? from the movie "Yentl". *We discover something about Kurt - He's gay / He's an atheist Preggers - Duets - Pot O'Gold *Pregnancy talks in the hallway – Finn approaches Quinn in the hallway. She tells him she’s pregnant / Rachel approaches Kurt in the hallway. He says “Not another pregnancy”. *A secret is mentioned - Quinn reveals her pregnancy but lies about it. She said to Finn it's his baby / Sam reveals to Quinn that he's got a secret he's ashamed of. He said he dyed his hair to look popular as the new transfer student. *Mr. Shue introduces new glee club member(s) and they all turn out to be part of the football team - Sam joins / Puck, Mike and Matt join. *Tina gets to sing. *Kurt appear in the boys locker room - Kurt interacts with members of the football team in the boys locker room / Kurt talks to Sam while he's taking a shower. *Kurt discuss' his sexuality with his dad. *Rachel is angry about losing the solo, but is now purposely losing one. *Mike's first one - Mike's first appearance / Mike's first solo. The Rhodes Not Taken - The Rocky Horror Glee Show - TBA *The students do a performance with an adult – With April, Last Name / With Carl, Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?. *The school musical is put on – Cabaret / The Rocky Horror Show. *Jealousy between Will and Emma – Emma says to Will "So you have had feelings for someone other than your wife," implying that she's jealous of April / Will is jealous of Carl. *Will is questioned what his motives are for doing something controversial and if it's really worth it- Emma questions him about letting April join the club / Figgins questions him about Rocky Horror. Vitamin D - Never Been Kissed *Boys vs Girls Mash-Up Competition. *Glee club has a weird fad – Using anti-drowsy drugs / Imagining Beiste to cool down. *The first mash-up performed uses a Bon Jovi song while wearing leather jackets - Boys with It's My Life/Confessions Part II / Girls with Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer. *The Bon Jovi mash-up goes first in the contest. *New Directions make something that causes a trouble to Will and a woman - The Glee kids get drugs from Terri, which leads to her being fired / The Glee kids imagine Beiste, which almost leads to her resigning. *Puck mentions mathematics classes - Puck mentions having not attended a math class the past two years / Puck and Artie discuss tutoring for geometry because Puck is failing. *Scene done in the football locker room between teachers - Ken & Emma / Beiste & Will. *Another teacher is present for the boy's mashup - Emma / Beiste. Throwdown - The Substitute *Sue tries to turn the Glee club against Will – Dividing the kids by minority / Giving Holly Will’s job. *Gwyneth Paltrow is in Glee - Finn mentions Gwyneth Paltrow / Finn dances with Holly Holiday, who is potrayed by Gwyneth Paltrow. *Glee club has a co-director – Sue / Holly. *Mr. Shue starts the episode feeling bad – Feeling crazy / Feeling sick. *The glee club performs a fun Top 40s number. *The glee club performs a big number in the auditorium – Keep Holding On / Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella. Mash-Up - Furt *Plot involves a wedding – Emma & Ken / Burt & Carole. *Plans for Hawaii that never happened – Emma and Ken's wedding / Burt and Carole's honeymoon *Dance tutorials – Will teaches Emma / Kurt teaches Finn and Burt *First time "Puckleberry" (Puck/Rachel) is mentioned in the season - "Puckleberry" happens / Finn mentions "Puckleberry". *Karofsky's first one – Dave Karofsky's first appearance / Paul Karofsky's first appearance. *Bullying to Glee - The Glee Kids are slushied by bullies / Tina mentions that everyone on Glee has been bullied, but what Karosky is doing to Kurt is much, much more severe. Wheels - Special Education *Kurt and Rachel sing a song from a musical, and in both cases, Kurt and Rachel sang each song seperately, but the performances were mashed-up - Kurt and Rachel both sing Defying Gravity from "Wicked" / Kurt and Rachel both sing Don't Cry for Me Argentina, from "Evita". *Mentions of disabilities - "Wheels" focuses on Artie's physical disability and introduces two characters with mental disabilities, Becky Jackson and Jean Sylvester / "Special Education" refers to students with disabilities. *Interaction between Tina and Artie - Tina and Artie begin dating / Tina tells Artie that she thinks Mike and Brittany are cheating on them with each other. *Finn fights with his girlfriend – Quinn / Rachel. *Puck gets involved with Finn's problems – Quinn / Rachel. *Rachel fights Mr. Schue for a solo - Defying Gravity / A solo at the Sectionals *Artie gets angry at his girlfriend at one point – Tina, for faking the stutter / Brittany, for supposedly cheating on him. *Lauren's first one - Lauren's first appearance / Lauren's first dance performance. *Kurt auditions for a solo with a song from a musical, but doesn't suceed - Defying Gravity, from "Wicked" / Don't Cry for Me Argentina, from "Evita". Ballad - A Very Glee Christmas *Kurt admits he’s in love - With Finn / With Blaine. *Kurt helps the boy he likes - Finn / Blaine. *Mr. Schuester wants to keep his relationship with Rachel completely professional - Rachel cleans Mr. Schuester's house and he drives her home / Rachel invites Mr. Schuester to her house for Christmas Eve, and he politely declines. *Mr. Schue is surprised to see someone at his house - Rachel / Sue and the Glee Club. *Both episodes include one scene at Mr. Schue's house. Hairography - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle *New Directions performs with another group – Haverbrook School for the Deaf Choir / McKinley Titans. *Sue tries to destroy the glee club demanding something - Trying to destroy Glee Club by demanding that Will give her the setlist / Making Santana, Brittany and Quinn choose between Cheerios and Glee Club. *A rival glee club of one gender does a Destiny's Child number – Jane Addams Girls Choir' Bootylicious / Dalton Academy Warblers' Bills, Bills, Bills. *Wigs are involved - for Hair/Crazy in Love / California Gurls. *Quinn and Puck both play more important roles - Quinn takes Puck babysitting to see if he would make a good father; Puck goes babysitting with Quinn / Quinn is in conflict with whether she should choose the Cheerios or Glee club; Puck attempts to revive his friendship with Finn. *Finn and Quinn share a loving scene in the hallway - "Can we be in love again?"/"Reminded me of why I loved you". *Mash-ups are performed outside of a Boys vs Girls Glee Competition - Hair/Crazy in Love / Thriller/Heads Will Roll *TV Ratings for entire Series at all-time high or low - According to Neilson ratings, Hairography is the least-watched episode in Glee history at 6.10 million viewers /According to Neilson ratings, The Sue Sylvester Shuffle is the most-watched episode in Glee history with 26.80 million viewers. Mattress - Silly Love Songs *Public Performance(s) – Jump / When I Get You Alone and Silly Love Songs. *Mention of possible disqualification – New Directions / Dalton Academy Warblers. *Quinn tries to reclaim her past. *Pajamas – Jump performance / Sleepover. *Finn leaves Rachel hanging. *Rachel confronts Finn. *Rachel realizes her self-worth. Sectionals - Comeback *Someone breaks up with Quinn - Finn / Sam. *Sue attacks but is unsuccessful - She tries to destroy Glee / She tries to destroy Mercedes and Rachel's friendship. *Rachel and Mercedes diva-off. *Cheaters never win - Puck & Quinn / Finn & Quinn *Finn and Rachel talk by their lockers. *Finn believes in Rachel and leaves it all up to her. *An epic New Directions number led by Finn and Rachel is performed - You Can't Always Get What You Want / SING. Hell-O - Blame It On The Alcohol *Rachel kisses and goes after a boy from another school's show choir - Jesse / Blaine. *A kiss with Will occurs at his home - Emma and Shelby / Beiste. *Will does something he regrets - Making out with Shelby / Drunk dialing Sue. *Rachel's first - We see Rachel's mom for the first time / We see Rachel's basement for the first time. *Rachel has a conversation with a guy sitting at a piano - Jesse / Puck. *Rachel gives Finn hell. *Quinn and Puck discuss her body - Puck calls her fat / Quinn misses her abs. *Rachel has a duet with a boy of another school - With Jesse, Hello / With Blaine, Don't You Want Me. *Someone from Glee club goes out on a date with some LGBT character - Finn, with Brittany (who is bisexual) and Santana (who turns out to be lesbian in Season 2) / Rachel, with Blaine (who is gay). *The date is at a popular establishment in Lima that also appears in various other episodes - Breadstix / The Lima Bean. *The relationship doesn't end well - Finn leaves in disgust / Rachel kisses Blaine and he realizes he's not into girls at all. The Power of Madonna - Sexy﻿ *Emma reconsiders having sex - Positively / Negatively. *Rachel doesn't want to have sex - She decides she's not ready to lose her virginity / She reaffirms her choice to stay a virgin. *Will makes out with someone - Emma / Holly﻿. *Artie gets the girl – Tina / Brittany. *A provocative dance number is performed. *Both episodes feature the topic of sex or virginity. *Rachel has questions, she asks about sex. *Emma discusses her inability to have sex. Home - Original Song *Kurt sings a song that impacts the boy he likes and cries while s performing- To Finn, he sing A House Is Not a Home / To Blaine, he sing Blackbird. *While once rejected, Kurt's feelings are finally reciprocated - Finn / Blaine. *Kurt sings a duet with the boy he likes - With Finn (in a parcial dream sequence), they sing A House Is Not a Home / With Blaine, they sing Candles. *Mercedes sings a solo about self confidence - Beautiful / Hell To The No. *Quinn starts a storyline with an unlikely person - Mercedes / Rachel. *A song is sung about a second chance to make things right - Home / Get It Right. *There is a death - April's wealthy boyfriend / Pavarotti. *Sue does something that puts Glee club in tough situation - Takes auditorium so they can't practice for regionals / Fakes a cease and desist letter from My Chemical Romance so they have no set list for the regionals competition. Bad Reputation - A Night Of Neglect *New Direction sing overlooked songs - New Directions sings songs that have a bad reputation / New Directions sings songs that are underappreciated. *Will teaches the kids about unpopular, forgotten songs. *Someone gets heckled - Sue / New Directions. *Sue conspires with someone to take down Mr. Schue – Emma / League of Doom. *Members of the glee club feel less important then the rest of the team - Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, Tina and Brittany / Mercedes. *Rachel is left alone and apart from the glee club. *Sandy appears - As Julie's dad in Run Joey Run / A heckler in the benefit concert. *Emma's relationship with someone is officially ended - Emma's relationship with Will / Emma's relationship with Carl. *Someone officially ends her relationship with Will - Emma / Holly. *Sue Sylvester vs New Directions - The Glee Club tries to embarass Sue by posting a video on YouTube / Sue tries to embarass the Glee Club by having people heckle them at the concert. Laryngitis - Born This Way *A Sammy Davis, Jr. song is performed - The Lady Is a Tramp / I've Gotta Be Me. *Rachel sees a doctor and Finn goes with her - Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her sore throat, unable to sing / Rachel sees a doctor as she struggles with her deviated septum, considers to get a nose job to improve her look and possibly her voice. *A couple is formed to help one or both members pretend to be heterosexual - Kurt and Brittany / Santana and Dave. *Kurt sings a solo, from a musical, about coming back - Rose's Turn from "Gypsy: A Musical Fable", for coming back to his true self / As If We Never Said Goodbye from "Sunset Boulevard", for coming back to McKinley. *The glee club sing songs about how they feel with themselves and their lifes. *The glee club reunites as one on stage - One / Born This Way Dream On - Rumours *A former and very talented member of the glee club returns – Bryan Ryan / April Rhodes *Sue conspires with a special guest character to take down Will – Bryan Ryan / April Rhodes *Will sings two duets with a guest star – With Bryan Ryan, they sing Piano Man and Dream On / With April Rhodes, they sing Dreams and I've Slept With You. *Artie is afraid of what someone else can give his girlfriend – Mike for Tina / Santana for Brittany. *A secret is found out about someone – Artie / Sam. *Will is accused of being a pedophile – By Bryan Ryan / By Brittany. *A car is used for a secret meeting – Jesse & Shelby / Rachel & Finn. *Rachel and a conspirator want to find the truth – Jesse / Finn. *A relationship begins to unravel – Jesse & Rachel / Finn & Quinn. *Will gives up his dreams for the glee club. *Both episodes feature songs with the word "dream" or "dreams" in the title - Dream On, I Dreamed a Dream and Dream a Little Dream / Dreams. Theatricality - Prom Queen *A Burt-Kurt-Finn scene. *Someone sneaks into an auditorium during a performance – Rachel during Shelby's Funny Girl / Jesse during Rachel's Rolling in the Deep. *Rachel sings a popular Top 40s number as a duet with someone from her past around the piano in the auditorium - Poker Face / Rolling in the Deep. *Rachel talks to someone from her past in the auditorium - Shelby / Jesse. *Someone makes their outfit - New Directions members / Kurt. *The guys (excluding Kurt) serenade a New Directions girl - To Quinn with Beth / To Brittany with Isn't She Lovely. *Someone tells Kurt that he shouldn't try to make such a big spectacle of himself- Finn / Burt and Blaine *Kurt and Karofsky have a scene in the hallway – Karofsky starts bullying Kurt / Karofsky tearfully apologizes to Kurt. *Finn gets in a fight – With Burt / With Jesse. *Finn gets kicked out of something because of a fight - Hummel house / Prom Venue. *New Directions dresses up – Theatricality Outfits / Prom Dresses and Prom Suits. *Homemade outfits: Gaga costumes/Kurt's kilt *Kurt cries in front of a guy he likes – Finn / Blaine. *Kurt is bullied – By Karofsky / By anonymous. *Karofsky's last apperance for the season. Funk - Funeral *Howard Bamboo returns. *The episodes names both start with "Fun" at the beginning of the word. *Has a depressing theme that has something to do with sadness. *Something that definitely ends a relationship happens in a parking lot - Jesse eggs Rachel / Finn breaks up with Quinn. *Quinn tries to prove she feels something - About her life and her pregnancy / About her relationship with Finn. *New Directions is against Jesse St. James - For him and Vocal Adrenaline tping their choir room, putting them in a funk and leading in egging Rachel / Rigging the auditions for Nationals soloist and giving hurtful critique. *Terri as a manager - Terri talks about being a manager / Terri gets to be a manager. *Jesse messages Rachel to meet him for something important - Egging her / Winning the auditions. *Will and Sue "grow closer" in a way - Will seduces Sue / Will comforts Sue. *Will and Terri say goodbye - Their divorce is finalized / Terri announces she's moving to Miami. *Terri admits that she still has feelings for Will despite the situation- After the divorce is finalize, she tells him she'll always think of him as the 15-year-old she fell in love with/Sue wants Terri to destroy Will and the Glee Club, but she saves them instead *New Directions perform a group number to a group of people - Give Up the Funk / Pure Imagination. *Jesse, Terri and Howard are in both episodes. *Terri kisses Will then leaves. *The relationship status between Rachel and Jesse changes - They break up / They sort of get together. *Quinn has a major role in both episodes- She sings a solo/Finn breaks up with her Journey - New York *Competition between New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline. *A mash-up is sung by New Directions - Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' / I Love New York/New York, New York. *Finchel duet in a competition - Faithfully / Pretending. *Finchel moment of affection after duet - Holding hands / Kiss. *New Directions loses the competition - Regionals/Nationals *The New Directions "Don't even place" - Finish 3rd of 3 at Regionals / Miss top 10 at Nationals. *Mr. Schuester buys the group pizza - At his apartment for the set list nomination party / In New York while working on the songs. *Finchel starts in the end - Finn and Rachel appear to be dating at the end / Finn and Rachel get back together at the end. *Artie and Tina harmonise together for at least a line - In To Sir, With Love / In Light Up The World *Finn tells Rachel he loves her. *Mr. Schuester performs a number - Over the Rainbow / Still Got Tonight. *Surprising "I Love You" is said - Finn to Rachel / Blaine to Kurt. *Finchel confrontation before their duets - Faithfully / Pretending. *A scene about Quinn and love - "Did you love me?" with Quinn and Puck / "I just want to be loved" with Santana and Brittany. *Quinn/Puck and Finn/Rachel are sitting together at the last Glee Club meeting of the year. *The New Directions Girls costumes have headbands. *Finn and Rachel surprising kiss - Rachel kisses Finn on the stairwell / Finchel kiss at the end of Pretending. *New Directions face and overcome tough news right before the competition - Sue being a judge / Will going to Broadway. *The tittle implies a travel - "Journey" / "New York". *Both chapters have special guest stars and a special appearance - Josh Groban, Jonathan Groff, with Idina Menzel, with Olivia Newton-John / Jonathan Groff, with Cheyenne Jackson, and Patti LuPone. *This episode marks the last appearance of a male member of New Directions. This boy joined in the fourth episode of the season while he was a member of the Football Team too - Matt Rutherford / Sam Evans. *Finn and Rachel share a kiss in the school - A kiss in the stairwell / A kiss in the library. *An outstanding performance from Vocal Adrenaline - Bohemian Rhapsody / As Long As You're There. *A cliffhanger in the end - Sue gives New Directions a chance / Sam and Mercedes holds hands. Competition Episodes Sectionals: 2009 & 2010 *New Directions wins and advances to Regionals *New Directions use a substitute for a twelfth member – Jacob for Finn, but Finn returns just in time, and replaces Jacob / Lauren for Kurt, but Lauren becomes a regular member. *Finn breaks up with his current girlfriend – Quinn / Rachel *New Directions race against a group of one gender and a group with a different health status - They race against the Jane Addams Academy girls and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf's glee club / They race against the Dalton Academy Warblers and The Hipsters. *Emma and Will are standing outside the bus before New Directions leave – Will is disappointed because he can't go with the kids to the Sectionals, and Rachel sticks her head out the window and sadly watches him as he walks away / Emma approaches Will outside the bus before they leave for Sectionals, and she tells him that she won't be able to go with them. This makes Will sad, and Rachel sticks her head out the door and tells him to come on the bus. *There is a major problem and nobody expects to win, yet they do – Their set list is stolen / Everybody hates each other and do not want to perform with a specific person. *The episode ends with a non-competition number performed by New Directions, which shows a scene related with Emma's current relationship – During My Life Would Suck Without You, Will is running for Emma, and kisses her / During Dog Days Are Over, Carl and Emma are in her office celebrating their marriage. *The New Directions' number starts with someone singing while the performer comes down by the stairs - Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade / Quinn and Sam sing (I've Had) The Time of My Life. *A New Directions girl sings a full solo in the competition – Rachel sings Don't Rain On My Parade / Santana sings Valerie Regionals: 2010 & 2011 *A "Break a leg" is said – Rachel told it to Finn / Finn told it to Rachel. *Kurt is on the losing team – New Directions / Dalton Academy Warblers. *Sue is present at regionals – As a judge / As a coach. *Aural Intensity prepares a number to appeal to the judges - Magic/You Raise Me Up, to Josh Groban and Olivia Newton-John / Jesus Is a Friend of Mine, to Sister Mary Constance and Tammy Jean Albertson. *A couple forms and sings a duet - Rachel and Finn sing Faithfully / Kurt and Blaine sing Candles. *During the group number Rachel and Artie sing a line together in the middle-front-ish of the stage - In Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' / In Loser Like Me. *Rod Remington is a judge. *Arguments between judges is shown. *New Directions competes with Aural Intensity and another team. *Rachel and Finn hug after the performances on stage. *Will watches New Directions perform from the side of the stage where the audience can't see him. He is very into it. *Everyone is standing and cheering for New Directions during their group number while Sue sits looking pissed off. Non-Episode Specific *Flash mob scene in a episode which have a song with the same name of the episode – Safety Dance (Dream On) / Barbra Streisand (Born This Way). *A diva of New Directions puts a picture of the boy he/she is in love with, in her/his locker after their first meeting. The boy was the lead singer in the Glee Club of another school – Rachel puts a picture of Jesse, who was in Vocal Adrenaline (Hell-O) / Kurt puts a picture of Blaine, who was in Dalton Academy Warblers (Never Been Kissed). *Near to the the season finale, a song from the movie "Funny Girl" is performed - Shelby sings Funny Girl (Theatricality) (Originally, this episode was going to be aired after Funk) / Rachel sings My Man in (Funeral). *Kurt perform a number from "Gypsy: A Musical Fable" in the auditorium - Rose's Turn (Laryngitis) / Some People (Funeral) *A coach makes the kids choose between the sport or Glee – Ken Tanaka makes the football players choose between football and Glee (Mash-Up) / Sue makes the Cheerios choose between cheering and Glee (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle). *Some New Directions member(s) joins the Football Team and help them to win a game with a big group number - Kurt joins and the team perform Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) / New Directions Girls joins and the team perform Thriller/Heads Will Roll. *A diva mentions the story of Barbra Streisand about her nose and her career - Rachel to Dakota (Acafellas) / Kurt to Rachel (Born This Way). *A New Directions member shows a very low knowledge about pregancy - Finn thinks Quinn got pregnant because a jacuzzi (Preggers) / Brittany thinks she's pregnant because a stork maked its nest (Sexy). *A girl wipes a slushie off in the bathroom – Rachel wipes a slushie off Puck (Mash-Up) / Quinn wipes a slushie off Sam (Duets). *A change occurs in Quinn's body because of cheating, and she lies about it – Quinn tells an implausible lie to Finn to cover up how she got pregnant (Preggers) / Quinn tells an implausible lie to Sam to cover up how she got Mono (Comeback). *Rachel gets a solo declaring her independence from Finn as well as a shot of her walking away from him and crying, and in the same episode, Finn gets jealous of her and Jesse - Rachel sings Gives You Hell (Hell-O) / Rachel sings Jar of Hearts (Prom Queen). *Will goes to Sue's house to help her with her depression, and there's another woman present - There's Imelda (Funk) - There's Emma (Comeback) *Kurt Hummel mentions an aunt/uncle who didn't appear, or at least, didn't appear in the season that the person was mentioned - Aunt Mildred (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Uncle Andy (Furt). *A telephone conversation sequence - About Sectionals (Mattress) / About The Rachel Berry House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza (Blame It On The Alcohol). *A Puck's girlfriend claims to not like the food they have been given, to which the giver responds "But you ate all of it/them" – Santana to the waitress (Hell-O) / Lauren to Puck (Silly Love Songs). *New Directions looses a ver talented member one episode before a competition – Jesse before Regionals (Funk) / Kurt before Sectionals (Furt). *Will introduces Jesse to the club, Rachel is the happiest and Finn is the least pleased about it – As a member (The Power of Madonna) / As a consultant (Funeral). *Rachel suddenly has a crush on "an impossible love" and they sing a duet. The crush only stays by one episode - A crush on Will; They sing Endless Love (Ballad) / A crush on Blaine; They sing Don't You Want Me (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Kurt and Rachel sing a "Glinda & Elphaba" song from the musical "Wicked" – Defying Gravity (Wheels) / For Good (New York). *Someone can't come out - Kurt tells Mercedes he can't come out (Acafellas) / Dave tells Kurt he can't come out (Prom Queen). *Will and an other adult have a fight in the auditorium, in front of the New Directions members, who were rehearsing before the fight - Will with Sue; ND were rehearsing No Air (Throwdown) / Will with Carl; ND were rehearsing There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show). *Mercedes mentions the crush she had on Kurt in a talk of girls/divas - Advicing Rachel (The Power of Madonna) / Advicing Kurt (Silly Love Songs) *A song from a musical is performed in a dream sequence between a student and a Glee Club Director – Shelby and Rachel perform I Dreamed a Dream (Dream On) / Will and Mike perform Make 'Em Laugh (The Substitute). *A song about drinking/partying is sung by the New Directions in front of an audience while the blonde lead singer is intoxicated – April in Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Brittany in Tik Tok (Blame It on the Alcohol). *Someone mentions Linda Blair throwing up - Terri to Will (The Rhodes Not Taken) / Santana to Mercedes, Tina and Mike (Blame It On The Alcohol). *Artie's girlfriend tries to help him walk - Tina looks up information online about curing paralysis (Dream On) / Brittany asks Santa Claus to make Artie walk, and later, she's with Artie when he uses the ReWalk (A Very Glee Christmas). *An older Blonde woman joins/directs New Directions, wins the kids over and becomes a bad influnence, diverting the focous on invitations/sectionals, which causes problems for Will. She and Will become friends. She helps him with a number, returns in a later episode in the season and helps Will with a problem. She has some kind of relationship with Will. – April Rhodes causes the kids to shop lift, drink, look at porn magazines etc, because of her druken behavior; but afterwards she helps Will with Last Name (The Rhodes Not Taken). She returns in a later episode and helps Will buying him the Auditorium (Home). She has a one-sided crush with Will. / Holly Holliday causes Will to loose his job, but afterwards helps him with the Singin' In the Rain/Umbrella mashup (The Substitute). She returns and helps Will teaching sex classes to New Directions (Sexy). She was in a relationship with Will from Sexy to A Night of Neglect. *An episode which has three words which start with the same letter in the tittle - The Sue Sylvester Shuffle / The Purple Piano Project *One of Beth's parents suddenly appears with a drastic change in his/her hair - Puck hasn't his mohawk (Laryngitis) / Quinn has short hair (New York) / Quinn has pink hair (The Purple Piano Project). *A scene in which two characters are shown to be at night in a car with the windows covered in rain - Shelby and Jesse (Dream On) / Mercedes and Rachel (A Night of Neglect) / Kurt and Rachel (The Purple Piano Project). *Mercedes is involved in a diva-off duet - Mercedes vs Santana (Laryngitis) / Mercedes vs Rachel (Comeback) *Artie is all-body covered in a type of food - Artie covered in a slushie (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) / Artie covered in Spaghetti (The Purple Piano Project). Category:Season One Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes